


Chillax Ka Lang

by todorokiz (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Female Do Kyungsoo, Fluff, Lovers Kaisoo, girl!kyungsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/todorokiz
Summary: Stressed si Kyungsoo.





	Chillax Ka Lang

**Author's Note:**

> eto na!! sorry natagalan dapat kagabi pa 'to tapos. hinamon niyo kasi ako ayan tuloy sinulat ko. salamat sa inspiration a! salamat din sa encouragement j at t! 
> 
> pa-late christmas gift ko na lang din ito sa inyo!! salamat. thank you for accepting me as your 'friend' kung im a friend sa mga buhay niyo hahaha. 
> 
> a, syempre di to yung exact na nangyari sa exp mo pero wahahaha tawang tawa kasi ako naimagine ko agad i-kaisoo au. again salamat sa inyo mga ka-ped(erasyon) ko sana magustuhan niyo kahit maikli lang to.
> 
> wala rin ako against kay pcy bagay na bagay lang talaga yung role sa kanya na fc hahhahahaha
> 
> enjoy!

Sa bahay ng lola ni Kyungsoo sa side ng nanay niya sila mag-cecelebrate ng Christmas Eve.

Nakagayak si Kyungsoo sa isang simpleng pulang dress. Pero nagdala rin siya ng jacket panglaban sa lamig (pero hindi naman talaga. pantatakip niya mamaya sa tiyan niya pagkatapos kumain ng sandamakmak na handa) para di agad lamigin. Maulan pa naman din kaya naghanda na siya maigi.

Nasa biyahe na sila ng Mommy at Daddy niya. Daddy niya ang nagmamaneho, Mommy niya nasa passenger seat busy sa phone. Yung kuya niya may asawa na kaya di na nila kasama ngayong Pasko pero kikitain rin naman nila sa Christmas celebration nila mamaya.

Si Kyungsoo nasa backseat, busy rin sa cellphone, kachat ang boyfriend niyang for 2.5 years na si Jongin na send nang send sa kanya ng pictures na kasama ang mga pamangkin sina Rahee and Raeon. Todo SAVE picture naman pabalik si Kyungsoo at syempre, sinendan din niya pabalik ang jowa ng tatlong selfies niya sa kanyang dress.

 

 **jongin:** babe wait lang pakainin ko si raeon busy si ate

 **kyungsoo:** ok later ulit lapit na kami kina lola

 

Ilang minuto pa, nakarating din sila sa bahay ng lola niya sa Q.C na ubod ng trapik dahil sa tinatayong MRT-7. Taga Las Piñas kasi sina Kyungsoo kaya medyo malayo pa ang binyahe nila.

Pagkatapak sa loob ng bahay ng lola niya, naroroon na rin ang iba nilang kamag-anak. Mano dito, beso dito. Tipikal na reunion ng mag-anak.

Syempre, di mawawala ang baong mga regalo ni Kyungsoo sa mga kamag-anak niya. Pinaghandaan niya rin ang araw na ito at hinding-hindi pwede sa kanya ang walang dala.

"Aba ang ganda ganda naman ni Kyungsoo. Kamusta na kayo ng boyfriend mo, hija?" Tanong ng isa niyang tiyahin na malambing niyang nginitian.

"Okay lang po, Tita." Maikli niyang sagot, di na kailangan pang i-elaborate tsaka pumwesto sa isa sa mga nakahandang upuan sa tabi.

Tahimik lang si Kyungsoo sa ilang oras na paghihintay sa Pasko. Nakikinig naman siya sa usapan ng mga kamag-anak niya na ngayon ay nakapokus na sa bagong kasal niyang kuya. Panay ang tanong ng mga matatanda kung kelan sila magkakaanak at kung anu-ano pa. Panakaw tingin na lang din siya sa cellphone niya at nagbabakasakaling nagtext o nagchat na si Jongin sa kanya pero wala. Panigurado busy sa pagbantay at pagbaby sa mga pamangkin niya.

Di naman nagtagal ang pananahimik ni Kyungsoo dahil nang dumating ang pinsan niyang si Dahyun, kasing edad rin niya, napataas ang isa sa bagong thread lang niyang kilay.

Aba, may kasamang plus one kasi ang pinsan--isang matangkad at palangiting lalaki. Simula kasi ng dumating ang dalawa di na nabura sa mukha ng lalaki ang ngiti niya.

"La, boyfriend ko po, si Chanyeol." Pakilala di Dahyun sa lola nila na gulat na gulat din.

"Aba, may boyfriend na rin pala itong apo ko." Nagmano si Dahyun na sinundan din ng boyfriend niya.

Di maialis ni Kyungsoo ang mga mata niya sa magkasintahan. Buti na lang katabi rin niya ang isang pinsang lalaki na si Seonho kaya binulungan niya ito, "May boyfriend na si Dahyun?"

Tumingin sa kanya si Seonho na may kachat din sa Messenger. "Nag-FFB ka ba? Ba't di mo alam?"

"Di ako masyadong nag-ffb. Pero parang last month lang na nagkita-kita tayo single pa si Dahyun."

"Soo, this month lang din kasi naging sila." Bumalik din agad si Seonho sa pagtipa sa cellphone habang si Kyungsoo ay napatingin na naman sa sampid (ugh) na bisita nilang si Chanyeol na ngayon ay feeling close na agad-agad sa angkan nila.

_Wow, iba rin._

Nagpatuloy ang ilang oras at nagpatuloy pa rin si Kyungsoo sa pag-obserba sa boyfriend ng pinsan. Di naman sila ganun ka-close ni Dahyun so chill lang pero di pa rin niya talaga gets kung anong pumasok sa kokorte ni Dahyun at pinakilala na niya agad ang boyfriend ng wala pang isang buwan sa angkan nila.

Di tuloy alam ni Kyungsoo kung siya lang ba na-aawkwardan o yung iba rin? Kaya naman nang gabundok na ang pagkain sa plato ni Kyungsoo kahit wala pang alas-dose, chinat niya agad si Jongin kahit alam niyang mamaya pa ito makakasagot.

 

**kyungsoo**

yung pinsan ko nagdala ng boyfriend

paskong pasko di ko gets

wala pa sila 1 month

fc pa yung guy

 

11:45 na nakasagot si Jongin sa kanya. Laking pasasalamat ni Kyungsoo na sinalba siya ng boyfriend niya dahil sobrang ingay ni Chanyeol. Nagpaliwanag pa kasi ang lalaki na sinabay ng family niya ang birthday ng mama niya sa celebration nilang pamilya ng Christmas kaya nakasama siya sa celebration ng angkan nila. Pero still, nawirduhan pa rin si Kyungsoo sa pinsan at boyfriend nito pero kung yan naman ang trip nila wala na siya don. Yun nga lang sobrang di niya maiwasang mag-rant sa sarili niya na 'teh, la pa kayo 1 month pinakilala mo agad sa angkan at ngayong pasko pa?'

 

**jongin**

dito na ko!

15 mins na lng pasko na!

[attached selfie with Raeon and Rahee]

cute namin sa santa hats namin

musta na puso mo?

kalma ka lng hahaha

 

**kyungsoo**

cute niyooo

di ko kasi gets talaga na wala pa nga 1 month sa buong angkan agad niya pinakilala at pasko pa???

i mean christmas eve di ba dapat with family yun??? na-off ako kasi di niya cinelebrate yun with his family

 

**jongin**

baka naman ok lng sa family niya na ganun

ikaw naman dinidibdib mo msyado hahaha

tsaka ginusto nila yan na pakilala agad sa angkan niyo

malay mo naman yun gusto ng pinsan mo at ok lng din sa bf niya

 

**kyungsoo**

awkward kase may sampid na kasama sa family gath namin

still off ako sa kanya kahit sabi niya he alrdy celebrated it nung sunday sabay sa birthday with his fam

weird

ang ayoko pa fc agad siya sa lahat. nakipag shake hands pa nga sakin

 

**jongin**

baka kasi likas lang na friendly tsaka gusto makilala lubusan family niyo

 

**kyungsoo**

still???  what if magbreak sila? nxt reunion ibang guy ulit kasama or wala na?

 

**jongin**

yung bp mo...kalma ka :D

 

**kyungsoo**

kasi naman wala pa 1 month eh ok lng sana kung sa family lang papakilala pero sa angkan? tas kay lola pa? di ba nakakahiya?

anyway 10 mins before christmas

[attached selfie]

 

**jongin**

ganda ng baby ko :)

hayaan mo na yang pinsan mo kain ka n lng marami :*

 

**kyungsoo**

confused at nawiwirduhan pa rin ako tho

batiin na kita, ni magexchange gift na kami tsaka kakain. balitaan ulit kita later

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

[attached selfie]

 

**jongin**

yaan mo na problema na yan ng pinsan mo nxt reunion niyo hahaha

dalhin mo ko sa susunod

MERRY CHRISTMAS SA MAGANDA KONG BABY <3 LOVE YOU HART HART

[attached selfie]

 

**kyungsoo**

dalhin kita kung tayo pa

Aw cute mo

 

**jongin**

syempre tayo pa

asawahin na nga kita di ba

love you ganda :)))

kain ka na :)))))))))

 

**kyungsoo**

sige na kain na ko

kain ka na din

love u too

 

Pagkatapos ng bigayan nilang mag-anak ng regalo sa isa't-isa ay noche buena na.

Kasama nila si Chanyeol sa table at hindi makakilos ng maayos si Kyungsoo dahil hindi talaga siya kumportable sa di niya kakilala at unang beses pa lang niya nameet.

Ang malas pa dahil kaharap niya ang dalawa na nagsusubuan ng pagkain. Napaparolyo na lang ng mga mata si Kyungsoo dahil wala ba talagang hiya hiya ang mga 'to? Nahuli pa siya ni Chanyeol na nakatingin sa kanya at nginitian pa siya nang pagkalaki.

Di nginitian ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol dahil bakit at para saan pa di ba? Di naman sila close.

Imbis na makakain nang marami, naka-isang round lang si Kyungsoo. Sa isip-isip niya sana dinamihan pa pala niya ang lagay ng pagkain sa plato niya. Hindi na kasi umalis ang bagong mag-jowa sa harap niya kaya nagpasya na lang siya na pumunta sa sa labas para ichat si Jongin.

 

12:57 AM

 

**jongin**

[attached photo]

inggitin lang kita

nu handa niyo?

[attached photo]

hanggang noche buena nagpapasubo si raeon sa akin

ako na daw bago niyang daddy di na si kuya hahaha

 

**kyungsoo**

la ako pic bwiset ako e

katapat ko sila sa table

awkward

di ko naenjoy food

cute niyo ni raeon btw :)

 

**jongin**

inggit ka lang ata na wala ako dyan eh hahahahha

 

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo sa reply ng boyfriend pero bago pa siya makasagot, tumawag si Jongin.

 _"Merry Christmas, Soo!!"_ Bati agad ni Jongin sa kabilang linya.

Nag-iinuman naman na ang ibang kamag-anak ni Kyungsoo ilang metro ang layo sa pwesto niya.

"Merry Christmas din." Di na niya nagawang magalit pa kay Jongin dahil sa last reply nito.

_"E, ba't parang ang lungkot mo na? Raeon, say Merry Christmas to Tita Soo."_

_"Mewi Kwismas Tita Choo!"_

_"Rahee, your Tita Soo is on the phone. Greet her Merry Christmas."_

_"Hellooo Tita Soo?"_

Nakangiti si Kyungsoo. Close din kasi siya sa mga pamangkin ni Jongin kaya natutuwa siya na makausap sila ngayon sa cellphone. "Rahee, Merry Christmas!"

_"Tita Soo!! Merry Christmas!! I have a gift for you but Tito Nini said he'll give it to you."_

"Aw, thank you Rahee. Tell your Mom I said Merry Christmas too, okay?"

 _"Okay, Tita."_ Nawala si Rahee pero narinig ni Kyungsoo na sumigaw ang bata ng, _"Mommyyy Tita Soo said Merry Christmas!!"_

 _"Hello?"_ Bumalik na si Jongin sa linya. Sa periphery naman ni Kyungsoo, nakita niya si Chanyeol na sumama na rin sa inuman ng mga tiyuhin at pinsan niya.

Lumakad-lakad si Kyungsoo sa pwesto niya. "Hello. Oh?"

_"Ano na balita sa jowa ng pinsan mo?"_

"Ayun yung jowa niya umiinom kasama sina Tito." Panakaw niyang tingin sa malakas tumawa na si Chanyeol na feel na feel at home talaga sa lugar nila.

_"Di ka iinom?"_

"Ayaw ko nga. Ikaw?"

_"Naka-ilang shot na ako kanina pero yoko na. Teka video call na. Gusto kita makita."_

Nawala saglit si Jongin at nag-video call na sila ngayon ni Kyungsoo.

Umupo si Kyungsoo sa di kalayuan at tinakpan ang legs niya ng jacket niya para di lamukin.

Napakagwapo ni Jongin ngayong Pasko napalabi tuloy si Kyungsoo at napabungisngis. "Type ko yung suot mo. Bear. Pati yung sumbrero mo. Cute."

Nagtitigan ang dalawa. _"Ganda mo rin sa suot mo.Yiee kilig siya."_

“Di no!”

Biglang sumulpot si Raeon at ngayon ay kanlong na ni Jongin ang bata.

"Hi Raeon!" Kaway ni Kyungsoo sa bata na ka-match ang suot kay Jongin. 

 _“Tita Choo! Hewooo!"_ Nanggigil tuloy si Kyungsoo sa mag-Tito dahil terno talaga sila ng suot ngayon, pero naputol ang atensyon niya nang magkantyawan ang mga Tito niya kay Chanyeol.

"Tch. FC talaga." Pag-iirap ni Kyungsoo bago tumingin pabalik kay Jongin.

_"Kalma ka. Yung guy na naman ba?"_

"Oo, ingay eh. Laki ng bunganga kairita."

_"Sigurado ka ba na di ka lang naiinggit kasi di mo ko sinama dyan?"_

"Ba't kita sasama? Asawa ba kita?” Joke ni Kyungsoo. Pero family oriented kasi silang dalawa kaya sa ibang araw nila sini-celebrate ang Pasko nilang dalawa. “Tsaka di nga ako naiinggit. Nakakainis lang?"

Tumawa-tawa si Jongin. _"Oo na, jinujoke lang kita. Hayaan mo na lang yan, baka ma-highblood ka pa."_

Inirapan ni Kyungsoo pabalik si Jongin. "Gusto ko na umuwi dahil sa kanila." Tiningnan ulit ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol na ngayon ay nakatayo at may hawak na shot glass.

"Eto, eto joke ko!" Panimula ni Chanyeol. "Anong aso ang kumakalabog?"

"Ano!???"

"E di, _DUG!"_

Pakiramdam tuloy ni Kyungsoo aatakihin siya ng sakit sa ulo nang wala sa oras dahil sa humagalpak naman sa tawa ang mag-anak niya sa corny na joke ni Chanyeol.

 _"Babe? Babe, okay ka lang ba?"_ Kausap pa nga pala niya si Jongin.

Pagtingin niya sa screen, nagsungit siya. "Mukha ba akong okay?"

 

-

 

Natapos ang family get together at di pa rin maka-move on si Kyungsoo sa boyfriend ni Dahyun.

25 na at nasa bahay na si Kyungsoo. Kausap niya si Jongin sa cellphone.

"Ang lakas pa ng loob ng mokong na sumama sa family picture namin. Tas sabi, next time daw ulit. Next time, Jongin. Siguradong sigurado siya na next time andun siya ulit." Bumuga ng hinga si Kyungsoo sa bangs niya at nilagay ang unan sa kandungan niya.

_"Alam mo, bumaba ka na lang diyan sa kwarto mo kesa iniistress mo pa sarili mo dyan sa Chanyeol na yan. Dali!"_

"Ha?"

_"Sabi ko, bumaba ka na dyan sa kwarto mo at buksan mo yung gate niyo."_

Napatayo agad si Kyungsoo at mabilis na lumabas papunta sa gate nila.

"Niloloko mo ba ako? Akala ko ba di ka pwede today? Pag niloko mo ko bibreak ki--" pagbukas niya ng gate, nasa harap niya si Jongin na naka blue plaid shirt, cap na may bear print (suot din niya nung nagvideo chat sila last night) at may hawak na dalawang box ng pizza.

Nakadikit pa rin sa tenga ni Jongin at Kyungsoo ang mga cellphone nila.

"Merry Christmas, Soo. Ano nga ulit yung sasabihin mo? Bibreak mo ko?"

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo sa tuwa dahil ibang klase rin talaga ang boyfriend niya, punung-puno lagi ng sorpresa.

"Wala. Wala akong sinasabi. Lika na nga, kain na tayo!"

Wala nang mas magiging merry pa sa pasko ni Kyungsoo dahil kasama na niya ang pinakamamahal niyang boyfriend at savior niya sa mga bagay na nagpapa-stress sa kanya kahit di naman dapat niya iniistress ang sarili sa mga bagay na 'yon. Swerte niya kay Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas ulit everyone! di pa naman tapos christmas kase taga ph tayo lol


End file.
